Xander the Vampire Watcher Parts 3 & 4
by vamphile
Summary: Xander gets a plot


Disclaimer:I obviously did not create these characters. (except in this case April, she's all myne) I obviously write this stuff myself, only a single twisted mind could deliver such trash.  
  
Personal Disclaimer:I am a graduate student, I spend 90% of my time reading and proofreading important papers for my like, you know, um, future, so don't count on a lot of proofreading of my fanfics. As a matter of fact a good bet would be at least four spelling errors and an abominable lack of punctuation.   
  
Oh, also, I love feedback, the good, the bad, and the ugly, but mostly the good. :)  
  
Xander awoke to the feeling he was being watched. He glanced groggily at the clock beside his bed. 9:45 am, who could possibly be watching him this early in the morning. He lifted his head, expecting to see his mother glaring at him, or possibly Anya, upset at something he didn't even know he had done, but the events of the past day came rushing back when he saw a pair of startlingly blue eyes narrowed at him.  
  
He sat up quickly, April, good morning, what are you doing up?  
  
I have been up since 5:30 she said, in a voice that made him wonder just exactly who was in charge here.  
  
Oh, well, good for you then,... shouldn't you be at school?  
  
April looked at him as if he were speaking a foreign language, which actually would have phased her less, considering she spoke several human languages fluently, and a few demon ones as well.  
  
School? She asked, her eyes, if possible held more disdain now than they had a minute ago. I am a Slayer, remember, she said it again more slowly, as if speaking to a mentally challenged child, sssssllllllaaaaayyyyeeeerrrrrrrrrr, I don't go to school, I slay vampires.  
  
Yeah, right, I forgot, but in order to kill those that try to destroy our world, April, you have to actually live in our world, and that means school, you're what, a freshman, you'll love it, they built a brand new building, they kinda had to, Buffy blew up the old one, but anyway, it's good, lets go get you registered.  
  
April suddenly looked at him without the disdain, instead what he saw in her eyes was fear.  
  
Today, you want me to go to school today? Couldn't we um, I don't know, train, or study, or, her face brightened, we could buy a TV, for the living room, well the gym, whatever, but that would be fun, and um, educational, she said as if inspired.  
  
Xander was now confused, this is the girl who was desperate to be in the midst of battle and she was afraid of school.  
  
Okay, he asked, what's the what?  
  
She looked at him, again confused.  
  
Look he said, never mind, give me a few minutes to shower, get dressed, and then we'll get this all sorted out okay.  
  
April turned on her heel, her long ponytail flying behind her she exited Xander's room.   
  
Xander took another minute to wake him self up fully and then called Anya.  
  
Xander, a rather annoyed voice replied over the phone, it is not my problem the girl doesn't want to go to school, I mean, why would she, I only had to go for a few months and it was putrid, and boring, I don't blame her, of course she doesn't want to go. Anya, she is not afraid of being bored, but she is afraid of something, I'm completely lost here, help me, just come over and we'll hang out, the three of us, and maybe she'll let us know what's going on. Anya was silent.  
  
Xander continued, Anya look at it this way, if she is in school, I will have more time to spend with you.  
  
I'll be right over Anya said.  
  
Xander jumped in the shower, allowing the hot water to sluice over his body, hoping it would help him wake up, this was still extraordinarily early for him.   
  
By the time he made it down to the kitchen Buffy and Willow were in the kitchen looking perplexed as they stared into a pot on the stove.  
  
Anya was standing back a few feet from the putrid khaki colored stuff in the pot.  
  
It could be a spell gone wrong, Willow said, no Buffy said, it doesn't smell like herbs, or anything really, but, it's , well, I don't know what it is.  
  
April chose this moment to enter the kitchen.  
  
Get away from my breakfast she said.  
  
You're what Buffy asked.  
  
It's breakfast April said, you know the stuff you eat in the morning.  
  
Not the stuff I eat in the morning Anya mumbled.  
  
What is it Buffy asked  
  
oatmeal April replied.  
  
Um, is oatmeal supposed to be green?  
  
April rolled her eyes, there's kelp and seaweed in it.  
  
Oh, of course Willow said, um, why?  
  
For fiber, and vitamins, April said, what? Do you guys live on pizza?  
  
No, no, of course not, Buffy jumped in, there's a world of food that isn't pizza, there's chips, and popcorn, and those yummy muffins from the mall...  
  
April rolled her eyes again.  
  
Are you sure you're only fourteen Anya asked? 'cause if you're an ex demon whose like thousands of years old, this would all make more sense, and I don't think anyone here would hold it against you.  
  
I am not an ex demon, how could you accuse me of such a thing April said, I am not evil.  
  
Ex demons aren't evil Xander said, sliding his body between April and Anya, and thus preventing his slayer from dying within the first week of his guardianship of her.  
  
so, Xander asked, what are ALL of you doing her, he glared pointedly at Anya.  
  
Anya called us Buffy said, munching happily on some chips from a bag they had left laying there last night.  
  
Yeah, Willow added, she said you were all lost and stuff and that it sounded like human stuff so could we help and well, here we are.  
  
Great Xander said, my first day on the job and I need all three of you to come to my rescue.  
  
April broke in again, shouldn't we be training or something.  
  
Right Xander said good idea, hey, Buffy, why don't you train (he lifted his eyes meaningfully at her) with April, while Anya Willow and I go run some errands.  
  
What errands April asked suspiciously?  
  
oh, Xander said, groceries, stuff, grown up errands, it'll be fun, you can train with an actual slayer.  
  
She's not a real slayer April pouted, she quit the council. Buffy rolled her eyes but reminded herself that the girl was only 14.  
  
She pasted a fake smile on her face and asked, have you mastered the roll throw yet? April pouted again, not yet, I'm working on it. Good, Buffy replied, we'll work on it together, I haven't done one in, she glanced down at her watch, well, hours.  
  
Xander grabbed his courier bag from beside the door where he had left it and they all walked to their new projects.  
  
When they were a safe distance from the house Xander began to wig.  
  
Okay this is never going to work, apparently being a watcher involves work, and study and well, stuff I don't know how to do, even with your help Willow, this will never work.  
  
Xander, Willow said, what's the deal here, you were all for it yesterday and now, one 14 year old doesn't want to go to school and you're hysteria boy, come on, this is the easy part.  
  
Will, not loving the pep talk that alludes to scarier stuff.  
  
Well, you know what I mean, did you want to go to school when you were 14.  
  
I don't want to go to school now.  
  
Exactly, so we go, we get her registered, and present it to her as a done deal. You are her watcher she doesn't have a choice.   
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Um, I have her stuff here, the council gave it to me, her um derriere?  
  
Willow giggled, that means her butt maybe they said dossier, oh yeah that, anyway it's just a file, nothing but a bunch of papers.   
  
Willow looked through it, birth certificate, social security card, passport,   
  
huh,  
  
what,  
  
she was adopted by the council.  
  
What?  
  
Anya broke in, I'm bored, Xander lets do something not boring.  
  
Not right now An, I gotta look at something, I'll meet you there.  
  
Where, at the less boring place?  
  
Right, wait for me, Xander was still staring at the folder Willow was holding, his brow creased in curiosity.  
  
Fine Anya said and stormed of mumbling to herself. Less than 24 hours and he's already forgotten about me.  
  
The council ADOPTED her Giles asked?  
  
That's what I'm saying, this is weird right?  
  
Willow and Xander had automatically headed to Giles apartment when they read the strange news, Giles was less than thrilled to find the two of them on his doorstep at 10:30 in the morning but once they showed him April's file he was far more interested.   
  
Well maybe not, there have been case of the council fostering slayers, but that was well, several hundred years ago, usually well the parents are just left out of the process of training, it is lucky that most slayers, are born with both a preternatural strength and the helpful trait of unbelievably dense parents.  
  
Right, so this is weird Xander cut in, knowing Giles could go on like this for a while.  
  
Well, um, not, well, yes.  
  
It says here Willow started, that social services took her away from her mother when she was five, she lived in , um, seven different foster homes until she eventually...oh,  
  
what? Eventually what Xander asked.  
  
Well the last foster home she was in, she beat up her parents, and the other kids in the home, hospitalized the father, that's when the council found her. the rest of this is all notes from the council, they applied for adoption, it was granted, um, last week, and then they moved her here.  
  
Well, okay, so she had a bad childhood, that I can relate to, Xander said.  
  
Um, is this ringing a bell with anyone else, the bad childhood, disobedient slayer thing Willow asked.  
  
Faith, Giles said.  
  
Faith? Xander asked,   
  
well yeah, Willow cut in, I mean, faith took her slaying seriously, well not her slaying but her killing part, and well, the nasty childhood and the competition with another slayer.  
  
So I have another faith on my hands Xander asked?  
  
No, Giles said, not at all, when faith came to us she was older, this girl is only 14 she has a chance, but Xander I think it important that you realize that you may be her last chance. With the council as her official parents her mistakes could put her in grave danger, on either side of the hellmouth.  
  
Couldn't you have just said bad. Her mistakes could be bad, did you have to use the phrase grave danger, I can't handle being responsible for grave danger.  
  
But you are, Giles reminded him, taking a sip of tea, and I am willing to bet that the council will be watching carefully for signs of this slayer getting out of control.  
  
Great Xander said, just what I need a potential rouge slayer.  
  
Xander this girl may not be just what you need, but you, we, are defiantly just what she needs.  
  
Willow, Xander, we have our work cut out for us, but it's important work.  
  
Both Xander and Willow nodded somberly. Lets go get her registered for school Xander said.  
  
  
Xander and Willow returned to the house at 2:00   
  
geez, Xander said, they just haven't gotten any nicer over there at sunnydale high have they. I mean with snyder gone and all you'd think they'd be a little more, well, relaxed.  
  
Willow nodded, they were kinda uptight, but hey, bright side, she's registered, and her classes are all set, and now the easy part, telling her.  
  
um, yeah, well, maybe I should do that alone will, I mean, I got to start taking control at sometime right.  
  
Oh, okay, Willow said, well, maybe I'll go to class, or study or something all college like. Good idea, see you tomorrow?  
  
Absolutely.  
  
Xander took a deep breath before entering the house. Convincing the school that he was her uncle was hard enough, (good thing the files that listed him as an only child had been destroyed) but then registering her halfway through the school year with no previous school records well, paperwork galore. But it was done.  
  
Xander walked into the house to find April straddling Buffy who was laying prone on the floor.   
  
Hey, he yelled,   
  
both girls looked up.  
  
April dropped the stake she held in her hand and rushed over to Xander, excited. I did it, I finally got the roll throw right, I can hit the heart from 5 yards dead solid perfect.   
  
Buffy walked over to him brushing dust off of her clothes, the kids got talent she said. She might be a slayer after all. Buffy smiled, and April was thrilled with the compliment.  
  
Xander was glad to see some part of his plan had gone as well, planned, and said, that's great, hey Buffy, don't you have a date with Riley,  
  
well not really Buffy said. Then she noticed the pleading look in Xander's eyes, but I do have a lot of homework, and I'm patrolling SunnyWood tonight, so I guess I should get going.  
  
Xander gave her a look of thanks and turned his attention to April.  
  
Lunch he asked?  
  
Great she said I'm starved. Pizza?  
  
Xander began to get suspicious, no one not even a moody 14 year old slayer does a 180 in a couple of hours, the girl was up to something. He decided to play along until he knew what was going on.  
  
Sure he said, pepperoni for me, you get whatever you want on your half.  
  
The pizza came (really quickly, this is sunnydale, the place is tiny) and they sat down to eat.  
  
Xander tried all through dinner to discern what had cause April's complete change in attitude but all his questions led to dead end. After dinner he busied himself with reading some of the previous watchers diaries, he was really tempted to read Giles accounts of Buffy but felt that it might be an intrusion into her privacy, and besides, he had been there for most of it, well, all of it, and there were no new demons to learn about there.  
  
By eleven he found himself with that same exhausted headache that he remembered from high school study sessions, and was missing Willow a lot, she was always able to cheer him up when he was demoralized by his lack of scholastic aptitude, but he decided, best to get to sleep, he had to make sure April made it to school in the morning.  
  
Before he went to his own room he peeked into April's, she was safely asleep, looking quite unslayer like. He crashed in his own room.  
  
The minute April heard his door close she bounded out of bed and slipped out the window.  
  
  
  
Buffy and Riley were and SunnyWood, in the midst of a flirting session when a vamp of indiscriminate nature came charging. Buffy dispatched him with a single quick move and he was dust before she could think of a snappy little tag line. She turned her attention back to Riley.  
  
Riley was used to this, almost, but was still not happy to see seven vamps, game faces on, heading towards them, apparently planning to avenge their nest mates recent death.  
  
Buffy saw the look in Riley's eyes and turned quickly. She headed towards the seven, they were in standard flanking position, one in front, three spread out on each side.  
  
Riley, you take the left side, I'll take the right, yell if you need help.  
  
Great April said, I'll take the guy in the middle.  
  
Buffy and Riley both looked at the young slayer in disbelief.  
  
What are you doing here? Buffy asked.  
  
Riley looked at the pretty young girl.  
  
This April?  
  
April, Buffy confirmed.  
  
Go home April, Riley said.  
  
No way, she replied and threw herself at the vampire in the lead. He threw her off of him quickly and she landed against a tombstone, relatively unfazed she jumped back into the scene that had now become a brawl.  
  
Both Buffy and Riley were off their game, too concerned for April, and her inexperience to be fully concentrating on the vamps at hand. Buffy dusted one, and spun around to do an in to out crescent kick on another, while he was down, she glanced toward April, who was being held in a half nelson by one of the vamps. Buffy kicked the demon holding April in the back, and April twisted free of his grip. April spun around stake in hand, but two more vamps were heading towards her. Buffy dusted the one who had previously been holding April and glanced over to Riley's direction. Riley was holding his own with two pale young women who looked more like Goths than demons at the moment. She spun quickly sensing one behind her but was too late. She found herself flying through the air, and let out a loud oof, as she ended up hugging a tree. She recovered quickly and threw herself back into the fray, grabbing the first vamp she could find she slammed it's head against a grave marker, kicked it in the jaw and bent down to stake it. Once it was dusted she felt strong, cold arms snake around her waist. She twisted free, but as soon as she was out of the vamps hold she backed into another. Riley was busy freeing April from the vamp who was closing in for the kill, fangs bared.   
  
Buffy took in the situation quickly. One headed towards Riley's back, one about to bite April and three surrounding her. she thought quickly. Two of the vamps who had taken on Buffy grabbed her arms, she used this leverage to kick the third vampire who was coming in for the kill. His head snapped back. In situations like this she could usually count on Riley to stake the damaged vamp, but she did not have that luxury as he was busy trying to save Xander's little runaway.  
  
Riley, she yelled, behind you. Riley turned his attention to the one quickly approaching. She flung her right arm straight out, the vamp lost his grip, she punched him in the face twice and turned her attention to the vamp who still had a hold on her left arm. She had lost track of her stake. So she kicked him hard and scrambled towards the tree looking for a promising branch. Before she could find one another vamp was on her. it turned to dust and revealed a smiling April behind it. Buffy grabbed the stake from April's grasp.   
  
GO HOME she yelled,  
  
April ignored her and turned to kick another vamp.  
  
Riley finished off the two women and headed ran the few steps over to the free for all that was Buffy and April's struggle. There were only two left, but they seemed to be stronger than the ones dusted earlier, when Riley approached them they seemed to check their odds, and find them lacking, they ran.  
  
You two stay here Buffy yelled and ran after them.  
  
No way, I'm going with you, April said.  
  
I got her, Riley looked at Buffy, go, be safe.  
  
Buffy was fuming, she could have been home in bed, with Riley already if the little prodigy hadn't interfered, she tried to follow the trail of the departing vamps but it lead to a dead end. There was no sewer access in this area and she couldn't imagine where they might have gone. She was standing at the point where the trail ended pondering her options when one of them dropped from a tree above.  
  
She was flattened by the thing, she rolled over quickly and struggled to push it off of her, but the other one had appeared out of the bushes and was leaning in. Mmmm slayer, I haven't had a slayer, they say the blood is sweet.  
  
You'll never know she replied as she head butted the fanged killer, she kicked the vamp off of her and took the opportunity to stake him while he was still on his back. The last vamp ran and Buffy knew she wouldn't find it this time, she headed back towards Riley.  
  
What the hell are you doing here she asked, when she was within sight of April, who was by all appearances enjoying herself.   
  
Helping you, April smiled, like we talked about.  
  
Yes, talked about, you are not ready to be helping yet, you almost got us all killed tonight.  
  
April was unaffected by the older woman's wrath, you're just mad cause I killed a vampire.  
  
April, I am never mad when someone kills a vampire, I am mad because it takes planning and timing and a certain, she glanced at Riley, rhythm to fight with someone, and we, you and I, do not have that yet, tonight was dangerous, and I will bet money Xander was not in on your little plan to help?  
  
April looked at the ground, apparently finding her sneaker utterly fascinating. Xander doesn't know anything about slaying she said.  
  
Listen Buffy said, Xander knows everything about slaying, well, except for the being a slayer part. He has been in more battle with me than I care to count at the moment, and you are not cleared for midnight romps in the cemetery yet. She grabbed April's arm and glanced at Riley, we need to take her home.  
  
Riley grabbed her other arm not sure of what to do, on the one hand she was just a girl who seemed determined to put her life in danger, on the other hand, well, she was a slayer, and stronger than he probably, it was all a little confusing to an Iowa boy.  
  
  
Xander awoke to the sound of yelling, he threw on a pair of jeans and found Buffy and Riley, arguing with April in the livingroom/ gym.  
  
What's up he asked.  
  
Buffy started, you're little charge here took it upon herself to give me a hand tonight, almost got us all killed in the process. Xander just stared, the anger was rising but frustration was winning at the moment.  
  
April we agreed, no patrolling yet, you were in bed, what the hell were you doing in the cemetery.  
  
April stormed upstairs, I don't have to do this you know, all of you are just trying to keep me from my job.  
  
Xander sank against the wall, his head in his hands. Buffy Riley, guys, I am sorry, it won't happen again.  
  
Buffy knelt down next to him, Xander, she's a girl, and a slayer, but at this point, mostly a girl, she needs our help but remember what I was like at fifteen, well, she's like that, only the opposite, so she's nothing like that.  
  
Xander looked up at her confused.  
  
She smiled, I'm babbling, I know, but well, I don't know, I have no idea what to tell you, but she could have died tonight, she would have if Riley hadn't been there, I can't say I was much help, well, I mean, um, Xander,   
  
Xander was still looking at her, the confused look still plastered on his face.  
  
Xander man, Riley cut in, she's young, she's not ready for battle, but she has potential. Man, we'll work with her but in the meantime, you've got to put a leash on that puppy, she's gonna get herself hurt.  
  
Yeah, I'll see what I can do.  
  
Good, with that he snaked his arm around Buffy's waist, ready?  
  
Yeah, Xander, I'll be back tomorrow, we'll work this out, somehow.  
  
  
Buffy and Riley were headed back to campus.  
  
Put a leash on that puppy, what the hell are you talking about???  
  
I don't know, look I never raised a slayer, I never even knew they existed 'til I met you, I don't know what the hell to say to him,  
  
yeah neither do I, we have to talk to Giles tomorrow. Oh damn.  
  
What?  
  
One of the vamps, he got away, we have to talk to Giles about that too.  
  
Yeah I guess it'll be Giles apartment for breakfast and then Xander's after class?  
  
Something like that.  
  
But right now, it's bed right he asked pulling her close.  
  
Absolutely she breathed into his ear, nibbling it a little, she then leaned in for a long kiss.  
  
Bed, he said.  
  
Bed she said.  
  
Bed, the vamp whispered to himself before disappearing again into the bushes, I can use that.  
  
  
  
Dominik disappeared into one of the thousands of entryways into the underground world of sunnydale. He made his way to his lair, he had lost a few foot soldiers tonight, but he and Josephus were both unharmed, that was the primary mission. He would finish his work in sunnydale, and then, well, the council would owe him big, and a vampire with the council in his pocket could pretty much run the show. He smiled to himself as the sun came up.   
  
  
Xander awoke and knocked on April's door, she startled him by answering from behind him. Am I going to school, she looked nervous.  
  
Xander looked at her, backpack in hand, jeans gray tank top, she looked like any other freshman, yeah, he said I guess so. I'll walk you there.  
  
I don' t need an escort.  
  
No you need a parole officer he said, we still have to talk about what happened last night.  
  
Last night? She asked innocently.  
  
Yes, the evening time before the daylight, when you almost got yourself and two of my closest friends killed, any memory of it at all?  
  
Oh, that, it was an accident.  
  
No accidents are when you run a car into a pole, this was a plan, and an ill-conceived one. listen, as long as I am your watcher, you will parole when I say so, and not before I think you are ready okay?  
  
Yeah, okay whatever, can we go now, she asked, I want to get this over with, I still have training to do and I want to finish the book on sub lothra demons before I go out tonight.  
  
Out tonight?  
  
I mean if you say it's okay.  
  
Yeah right, well lets go.  
  
Xander walked her to the shiny new high school and said, remember, no patrolling til I say you are ready.  
  
Right she said. He watched her enter the building and headed towards Giles.  
  
Is she ready he asked.  
  
No Buffy answered, no way.  
  
I don't know Riley said, she is a little sloppy but the best solution to that is practice.  
  
Right, practice, not life threatening reality, she is too sloppy she'll get herself hurt.  
  
Buffy, Giles broke in, with all due respect, do you think she will listen to us if we tell her she can't patrol. She will run off again, we can't very well tie her to the bed, she takes her destiny very seriously.  
  
What and I don't is that what you are implying.  
  
Buffy I implied nothing of the sort, what you choose to infer is entirely up to you, I am just saying that it is probably safer for her to be with you than without you, and to be working with each other rather than against each other.  
  
Buffy sighed, I know you're right, it's just hard for me, I already have to watch out for Riley, with another body to be protecting when am I ever gonna find the time to actually you know, slay.  
  
Hey Riley said, I thought we were protecting each other.  
  
Oh we are, she said, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you.  
  
And you think I don't worry about you he asked?  
  
She smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his waist, I know you do.  
  
Xander broke in at this point, good, great, fine, you and Riley, you are just soooo cute, and worry about each other and it is all springtime and roses, could we get back to the problem at hand. April, can she patrol with you tonight.  
  
Yeah, Buffy said, Giles will you train with her this afternoon, I have a paper to write, an then tonight, Riley, you have that thing with the dean right?   
  
Yeah, he said, a memorial for Maggie, have to go or it would look strange.  
  
Right so you go to the thing with the dean and April and I will patrol.  
  
Xander let his head drop, this is much harder than I thought. Giles snorted, may the least of your problems be that you have a slayer with no interfering friends, who is eager to slay.  
  
Hey, both Buffy and Xander yelled in unison.  
  
Sorry Giles said, you were all, ARE all, he corrected himself, quite capable.  
  
Well thanks Buffy smiled and she and Riley headed towards campus.  
  
I gotta go buy a couch and a TV Xander said, want to come, he lifted his eyebrows at Giles.  
  
Sadly I have a previous commitment, but I will be over at three to train with April.  
  
Okay, Willow or Anya might be there.  
  
Of course Giles muttered and headed upstairs, presumably to prepare for whatever it was he had planned for the morning.   
  
  
Xander stopped off at sears and ordered a couch, he also used the councils credit card to buy a television, if they questioned the necessity he would simply remind them that to have a slayer who understands the world she lives in, TV is an integral pat, and with that he headed home to do a little more research form the watchers diaries, maybe he could figure out what the hell it was he was doing, or at least how to fake it.  
  
He was home by noon and surprised to find April in the living room beating the holy hell out of the punching bag.  
  
Hey, hey, he yelled, she didn't seem to hear him.  
  
April, he tapped her shoulder.  
  
April spun around and executed a perfect roundhouse kick which caught Xander somewhere between his ribs and his kidneys, he let out a small high pitched sound and fell to the floor.  
  
April ignored him and continued battering the punching bag.  
  
A few minutes later, once Xander had regained his composure he carefully avoided the flurry of arms and legs to stand in front of her.  
  
hi she said, only slightly out of breath.  
  
Hi, he said, shouldn't you be In school.  
  
I was, it was boring, and unnecessary, so I came home.  
  
Hmm, no-one to sit with at lunch he asked.  
  
She turned away from him and began throwing stakes into a stuffed mannequin.   
  
April, you are suppose to be in school, we talked about this, we agreed.  
  
You talked you agreed she said, not taking her eyes from the dummy hanging in the corner.  
  
April  
  
Xander, I am not going back to that place it is full of stupid kids, I am not a stupid kid.  
  
And neither are they, Xander said, and then thought about High School freshmen, okay I take that back, maybe some of them are stupid kids, but the fact remains that as your watcher I think you should be in school.  
  
Is that how we're gonna settle everything now, you're gonna say, "as your watcher" and I'm gonna jump she asked still focusing on the stuffed effigy that now resembled a pincushion as much as a dummy.  
  
No, not everything, but this.  
  
Xander tell me why, give me one good reason I should go to school.  
  
Xander thought.  
  
I'm waiting she said, her foot tapping against the hardwood floor.  
  
Because Xander said, you focus too much on the killing part of your job and it is bad for you, trust me, I have seen it first hand, I was once, well, friends with a slayer who went bad because she couldn't understand the humanity.   
  
Huh, Xander thought to himself, that was kinda, sensical.  
  
April seemed to consider this. I still don't want to go.  
  
But you will  
  
but I will.  
  
Fine, you can ease into it, we will call today a half day, and you can help me set up the new TV, and later, Buffy and Giles will be here, and Buffy wants you to patrol with her tonight.  
  
She does April said, her eyes lighting up, really, will Riley be there.   
  
No Xander said, he has somewhere else to be.  
  
Oh, well just Buffy's good, so where's the TV.  
  
In the car.  
  
I'll go get it, and with her preternatural strength, she did.  
  
Once the TV was set up Xander popped some popcorn and they watched lame talkshows. The cable company would not be able to be there til next Thursday (even in a small town like sunnydale, the cable company makes you wait.)  
  
  
Dominik and Josephus were in a small area underground, behind the recently recovered mission, it was a safe hideout for the moment, and they had no intention of being in the area for too long.  
  
So, Dominik said, his tall, pale, lanky frame pacing back and forth, what's next.  
  
Josephus consulted the bones he had thrown. Next we need to get the slayer alone, we need her blood, not all of it, not yet, but the bones tell me that without a taste our mission will not be complete.  
  
Perfect Dominik said, leaning over to kiss Josephus, the sun won't be down for hours, what do you want to do in the meantime, he asked suggestively.  
  
Josephus's stocky blonde, almost athletic build was in sharp contrast to Dominica's thin dark haired one but somehow it made them fit together all the better. He leaned forward to kiss his sire, and reveled in the cool feeling of dominik's tongue dancing across the roof of his mouth. The two vampires spent the afternoon taking what pleasure they could find in each other, confident in their eventual success against the slayer.  
  
Willow and Tara were arguing.  
  
That is not the reason, Willow said, it has nothing to do with him.   
  
Then why Tara asked? Why are we going back there when we could have time, alone together, or are the scoobies more important than I am?  
  
Of course they are Willow responded without thinking, oh, Tara, I mean, it's just that, well, these are my friends, and we fight evil, and save the world, a lot, and well even if I like being with you I can't just turn my back on that, and you weren't' there when faith went bad, it was ugly, and scary and Buffy almost died, Angel almost died, and well, you know, we all almost died.  
  
Tara wasn't listening, she was busy collecting her things, preparing to storm out. Call me when you want to change your priorities, but Willow knew that she wouldn't. She liked Tara a lot, and it had opened possibilities for her, but nothing could make her give up the scoobies, not even a hot wiccin and so she didn't chase Tara when she left, but she did flinch when she slammed the door.  
  
Buffy and Riley weren't fighting at all, well, not in the traditional sense, they were playfully arguing about who had the more pressing reason to get out of bed, and what possible excuse they could come up with to ditch that responsibility.  
  
We could come up with a disease, Riley said, something that would require us to be quarantined, here, together. He rolled on top of her and kissed her.  
  
we could call in dead, it would take them so long to research and plan that it would be tomorrow before they figured out there was no death to avenge she said, rolling him onto his back and leaning over to kiss down his chest.  
  
But you have to train a slayer he groaned,   
  
and you have to make an appearance at the Maggie Walsh Memorial Sham she pouted.  
  
And I will see you back here after patrols he said kissing her, but who's going to shower first he asked.  
  
This is something we should really do together she smiled, and they did, and so it was almost an hour later that Riley and Buffy emerged from his room to meet a few irate house-mates with no hot water. The couple at least had the decency to look chagrined as they headed to their respective obligations.  
  
Buffy found Xander asleep on a mat in front of the TV, April was whittling a stake and reciting Latin conjugation.  
  
April glanced up from her work, hi, she said, standing up, are you ready to train.  
  
Sure Buffy said, and with that, April attacked her.  
  
Buffy was surprised at the girl's strength. She shouldn't have been but in truth she had only ever fought one other slayer, and faith was more her own size, the tiny little fourteen year old was a powerhouse. The two of them went at it, neither holding back too much.  
  
April was trying to perfect a move she had read about and snaked her legs around Buffy dragging her to the floor, she launched herself on top of the more experienced slayer...  
  
this is how spike found them.  
  
Well, this is something I've been waiting to see, the slayer, beaten by a little girl,  
  
April looked up and was swinging and kicking at spike before Buffy could stop her.  
  
April, April, stop, it's okay, he's not bad.  
  
Spike, standing at the doorway, the sun just having gone down was offended, he fended off the slayer, who gratefully did not have a stake with her as he glanced at Buffy.  
  
How many times do I have to tell you, I AM bad.  
  
April, used all her weight to knock spike from the back, he landed unceremoniously in a heap on the front porch, with a loud grunt.  
  
She's a little firecracker, what, Xander's little sister wants to play?  
  
Buffy just looked at him, what do you want spike.  
  
I need to talk to you.  
  
Yeah well, what.  
  
Invite me in.  
  
Not likely.  
  
Invite me in.  
  
Um, no  
  
look I have information.  
  
What, new evil in town, how much are they paying you.  
  
April stood on the porch her stance advertising her readiness to take on the vampire again. She looked at Buffy, not changing her position from fighting stance, you KNOW him? He's a vampire.  
  
Buffy looked at April, realizing how much the girl didn't know about the gray areas of evil.  
  
Yeah, he's a frie...well, he's a, um, he's not an enemy.  
  
Right, not an enemy, invite me in.  
  
Not my house.  
  
Invite me in.  
  
Xander woke up. Hey, Spike, spike is here, here is spike, at my house, why is spike here, here at my house.  
  
This is your house? Spike asked, I thought... well, wasn't really thinking just knew Buffy was here.   
  
Hey Xander, invite me in.  
  
April was watching the encounter transfixed. My watcher has conversations with vampires, knows them? What the hell is going on.  
  
Nothing, April, don't worry about it, come in the house. Hey spike, how's that chip holding up. Spike growled at him, Ow he said, bloody chip. I can't think about the horrible things I want to do to you. Come on mate, let me in.  
  
Now we're mates?  
  
Well, I have information that is important, there's some evil coming.  
  
Oh, are you sure, cause I thought living on the hellmouth and all that we were pretty much safe from all that stuff.  
  
They tried to hire me, to get the slayers blood.  
  
Tried? Or did? I invite you in, you bleed my slayer and pop a few quid into your pocket, not likely.  
  
No they are going to screw it up, I wouldn't work for those wankers if they had a decent plan, which they don't.  
  
Then, Buffy asked why do we need you?  
  
Yes why indeed Giles asked as he shouldered his way past the leather clad vamp and headed to the kitchen to brew a pot of tea.  
  
Spike, Buffy said, here's a deal, just tell us what you know, and April, here won't stake you.  
  
Fine spike said, giving up on the whole entrance invitation angle, he sat on the steps of the porch and lit a cigarette.  
  
April took the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped it out on the ground. Smokings bad for you she glared.  
  
Spike was stunned.  
  
Who the hell is this girl he asked.  
  
Buffy and Xander exchanged glances, best not to tell him, he would find out soon enough, but spike reveled in his slayer killing history, no need to give him cause to recount it, or re-live it.  
  
No-one, my niece Xander said.  
  
You don't have any brothers or sisters spike replied.  
  
Spike, who is planning on killing Buffy?  
  
That's the thing, spike began, their plan doesn't call for killing, it calls for her blood, the blood of a slayer.  
  
Buffy began to shake, she hadn't heard that term since Angel almost died.  
  
Xander waited impatiently for spike to continue, apparently they are planning on putting some kind of big whammy on the town and they need the blood of the slayer, they have hired most of the foot soldiers in the area, brought in their won from out of town too, way out, last time I saw these guys they were hanging out in Paris, feeding off the tourists, originally Italian I think, hey you might get a kick out of this Buffy, one of them is Angel's sire.  
  
Yeah, Buffy said, big kick.  
  
Anyway, they have a plan, they're working for some higher ups, don't know who.  
  
Good to know Giles said, joining them, cup of tea in hand, but it all begs the question, spike, why run to tell us, what's in it for you?  
  
Well, these little gits aint gonna make it, I mean, I seen what the slayer can do, first hand, and they don't have a chance, I just want you to know I am outta it, got nothing to do with it, so when goldilocks over there goes all slayeree, and decides to take out every inhabitant under sunnydale, I don't want to be well, slain.  
  
Hmm Buffy said, I could just slay you now.  
  
You wouldn't goldilocks, spike leered, gimme a little kiss.  
  
You repulse me she said, and turning toward April, lets go, patrol, now.  
  
April was brimming with questions, she followed Buffy quietly, for about ten seconds.  
  
Who is that guy? Why do you know vampires? Who is Angel, why do you care if he sired some vamp... and on and on.  
  
Buffy was getting a headache from the questions and she hadn't even begun to answer them yet.  
  
When we're patrolling she said, we need to concentrate, especially if they are out for my blood.  
  
What if it's not your blood they want.  
  
Buffy took a moment to digest this, could the two new vamps spike had talked about be after April's blood. Mixed emotions collided against each other, relief, fear for April, and a little bit of, jealousy? Anger? Something, she wasn't' THE slayer anymore. Well she said, trying to brush it off, then we have to be extra careful, and the two of them continued walking through the cemetery.  
  
Willow arrived to find Giles and Xander sitting on the porch, spike leaning against a porchrail, smoking and Buffy and April gone.  
  
Hey guys, what's he doing here.  
  
He apparently has some vital information Giles said.  
  
Hey, spike said, I can hear that sarcasm, wait, wait til they get back, you'll see I'm right.  
  
Well, Willow said, as much fun as sitting near spike and waiting is, I think I'm gonna go check on something in there, um, not here she said, moving quickly away from spike, something about him made her uncomfortable of late.  
  
Xander waited, he was a watcher, it was his job.  
  
Giles waited, he was an ex watcher, it was his habit.  
  
Several hours later Buffy and April returned.  
  
Goose egg, Buffy said, not a single vamp.  
  
See spike said, something's up.  
  
Xander stared at him, you said someone was after her blood, now you are claiming the proof to be that there was not a single vampire attack?   
  
Giles just took a sip of his third cup of tea, well, yes, spike I can see how the safe return of the slayers is proof positive that you are correct, now please, go away, and with that he turned to go into the study.  
  
SLAYERS, as in plural spike said, so that's who the new girl is, well, a new slayer, he circled April, who took a fighting stance ready to battle the blonde bloodsucker.  
  
Hmm he said, could be great fun.  
  
Buffy moved menacingly toward spike, get away from her, from me, from all of us, if we see you around again, I will personally make sure that you get a tan.  
  
Spike looked at her, you wouldn't it would be, wrong.  
  
Buffy just glared at him,  
  
spike left.  
  
Giles Buffy called entering the house. No new vamps, no old vamps, someone is putting together an army. Yes Giles said, I am researching it right now, tell me, is this the vampire who got away last time he asked, showing her a drawing of Dominik, yeah, I think so.  
  
Oh, oh dear.  
  
What, Giles, what, end of the world?  
  
No Buffy it is well,   
  
Xander came in, what's going on I thought all was well.  
  
No not at all, in fact, just the opposite.   
  
You mean spike was right.  
  
Yes I am afraid so Giles responded.  
  
Oh man, I am gonna need a lot of practice to be a watcher, I guess nothing is at face value huh?  
  
Well, Xander it takes a lot of experience and.  
  
Hello, Buffy yelled, could we get to the Oh, dear part, I think I have something to kill, and then I have a test to study for and I am supposed to meet Riley tonight.  
  
Buffy, I am afraid many of those plans may have to be put on hold.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
Dominik is not an ordinary vampire, he was one of Angel's first sires, older than spike, almost as old as Angel himself, and left to learn in his own way, he is particularly vicious.  
  
So I stake him.  
  
I'm afraid it is not that easy Buffy, you see Dominik has done some work for the council before.  
  
Work, for the council, vampires don't work for the council April cut in.  
  
April, what you don't know about the council, is well, vast, Dominik doesn't even know he's been working for the council at times, he is used to eliminate slayers when, well, when.  
  
Buffy finished for him, when a new slayer, stronger, better, younger, more docile, is found.  
  
Well, the councils job is to ensure the best slayer is always at hand.  
  
And that's not me anymore Buffy said.  
  
Well Giles said, it's just that you turned your back on the council, but having two slayers well, the council had found that to be problematic at best.  
  
Yeah Xander said, thinking of faith.  
  
So he's sent by the council to kill me, and she's been sent here to replace me.  
  
April removed herself from the room, she knew the plan was for the best, Buffy hung out with vampires, she involved herself in activities that in no way enhanced her abilities as a slayer. April knew herself to be a better slayer, but Buffy wouldn't want to hear that from her.  
  
so Giles, how do I kill this guy, I mean, he's just a vampire right, a stake through the heart.  
  
Theoretically yes, but he is raising an army, and Buffy this time the army has only one mission.  
  
To kill me she whispered.  
  
We won't let them Xander said.  
  
Buffy had tears in her eyes, but she stiffened her back, and grabbed her crossbow, no no we won't  
  
  
the end parts four and five  
  
hey, feedback is good,  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
